The liquid crystal display panel is widely is used in many kinds of electronic devices because it has a high display quality, an acceptable price and is portable. With the development of the display technology, a new driving method will be required to have a low cost. To have a low cost, the number of the data lines will be decreased. Also, the Gate driver on Array (GOA) is used at the gates. For the liquid crystal display panel, if the liquid molecule is always driven by a positive voltage or a negative voltage, the liquid molecule will be damaged. Thus, to avoid the liquid molecule damaging by the driving voltage, the liquid molecule should be driven alternately by a positive voltage and a negative voltage. Usually, the polarity reversions include the frame inversion, the column inversion, the row inversion and the dot inversion. The dot inversion is often used because it has the best image performance. However, the pixel units will have a low charging efficiency due to a polarity reversion occurs when charging. If no polarity reversion occurs when charging, the pixel units will have a high charging efficiency. The differences among the charging efficiencies cause dark lines and light lines shown on liquid crystal display panel, which lowers the performance of the display panel and causes bad user experiences.